


Ever soon

by ystheah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ystheah/pseuds/ystheah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that honesty and bluntness and not even one word of truth from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever soon

Kageyama is one popular boy.

Even Tsukishima says so.

If he would keep his mouth shut, drop the frowning and not force upon, as what Nishinoya stated but everyone knows it's not, a smile.

Then he is actually one good looking kid.

With his height and sharp features he actually looks smart, though sadly he isn't.  
The way he always gets up during break time to get himself a packet of milk was also pretty cute.

Plus with him being a lone soldier, though Hinata is sure he did not mean to be one at all, it gives others an impression of him being an aloof and cool kid.

Putting all those points and removing the others, Kageyama is actually quite an attractive boy.

Thus it is not a surprise when an attractive boy gets a confession.

Tsukishima made fun of him saying something along the lines of the girl "breaking up with him after knowing how much of a dumb king he is after 3 hours" if he had accepted her and Tanaka just silently cursed him for being a good looking kid.

But Kageyama just wasn't amused, irritated or even troubled by that.

Apparently known to the team after the third confession was that Kageyama actually had someone who he likes.  
And after being pestered and teased by the whole team for the rest of the week, he simply just frowned and muttered that "it's complicated".

Which to that he got a slap on his back from Sugawara who wished him luck, a sympathetic thumbs up from Asahi and of course an excited Nishinoya who offered to teach him "how to accept the cold love from your only one".

And now after the sixth rejection, Kageyama went to practice like he always would and was doing his warm-ups with Hinata when-

"You're so popular aren't you, Kageyama."

There was not a hint of sarcasm in his voice, or maybe he just got really good at hiding it, so Kageyama just furrowed his brows a little and replied, "not really..."

Hinata looked up from his stretches and said, "but you get loads of confessions!"

Kageyama stopped his elbow stretch and regarded Hinata for a moment before continuing with his left elbow, "don't you get those too?"

"Nu-uh. I am not really good looking like you. Girls don't go for guys who are 'cute' like me."

Kageyama switched to stretching his legs, " I don't get what they see in me. I am not a passionate guy, I don't even care about people who I have no interest in. I would only pay attention to the ones who I care for."

Hinata hummed and reached out for his toes, "Then why don't you confess to the one who you actually like and do care for?"

Kageyama stopped and gave Hinata a look.

Hinata returned the gaze and continued, "I mean, you are good looking, like really. And it's not as though you have a horrible personality, though sometimes really bossy but I am sure that person understands. And you are also surprisingly a gentleman."

Kageyama clicked his tongue and looked away, "you don't even know."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Kageyama turned back and got up. "I am going to practise serves with Nishinoya-san now."

"Hey! Later! Toss to me! Loads of them! I'll spike them all!"

"Shut up stupid-Hinata and do your warm-ups proper!"

Hinata just pouted and continued stretching, a smile slowly crawling up to  
his face.

"Not today too, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you whether if it's Kagehina or Hinakage. I just wanted an excuse to write a cunning Hinata. Once again I'll leave it up to you as to what Hinata meant at the last part.


End file.
